


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just passed your finals, you and Sam go to a night club to celebrate your victory. You get drunk and a short yet crazy adventure begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

       You were in the bunker’s cozy living room, sitting on the couch right next to Sam. Both your laptops were turned on. It’s brightness illuminated his gorgeous face. He was researching on a current-nearby case and you were just waiting impatiently for the results of your exams to be posted online. You kept on refreshing the page where it should be posted, but still nothing popped up. You saw the same page over and over again, you were already getting sick of seeing the blank page.

       You couldn’t stand waiting for it, you felt so nervous. Maybe I should just check it tomorrow. Maybe I should just keep refreshing. You tapped your fingers on the table repeatedly while having second thoughts on checking out the results today.

       “What if I don’t pass it, Sammy?”

       “But you will,” he said reassuringly as he switched his gaze from his laptop to you, “You're very smart, Y/N, I’m sure you’ll get it."

       You didn’t know why, but he was always the one who could bring up your confidence, who always knew what to say.

       After waiting for another 8 minutes and probably refreshing another million times, a long list of names appeared. You looked for your last name not knowing what to expect. Your last name began with the letter V which is why it was at the bottom of the list. Scrolling through other people’s names made you feel even more anxious. All these people passed, but what if you didn’t? After what seemed like a hundred years, you’ve reached the V’s, and there it was! You passed all your finals!

       “Sammy! Sammy! I passed the finals!” you said while you repeatedly tapped his shoulders.

       He checked your laptop and smiled from ear to ear, “That’s amazing! I told you, you would pass. You’re brilliant,” Sam replied, hugging you tightly.

       With a grin on your face, you said “Hey, you know what? We should go out.”

       “Go out where? It’s freezing outside,” Sam said.

       “Let’s go to a Karaoke bar. Come on Sam, let's go. Leave your research to Dean. Tonight, let’s have fun,” you said, walking towards the door and looking back at Sam.

       “I don’t know...” Sam said, tilting his head with an arched eyebrow, still looking at his laptop.

       He didn’t look quite convinced so you used your puppy eyes on him.

       He looked at how cute you were and said, “Okay, fine, but only ‘till midnight.”

       “Who am I to you, Cinderella?”

       He looked at you with his straight face and he was definitely not kidding about 12am.

       “Fine. Midnight.”

       6 hours of singing, drinking, and Sam, this should be fun.

       You took your coat, your keys and Sammy’s arm and bolted out the door with excitment flowing through your veins.

* * *

 

       You reached the bar and saw a lot of friend groups sitting in their perspective red booths. There were a lot of people, good thing there was one booth left at the corner with fluffy cushions.

       You walk towards the bar with the different types of liqour displayed on a shelf behind it and ordered four shots of tequila, two for you and two for Sam.

       “Bottoms up,” said Sam as you simultaneously drunk both shots in your hand.

       You and Sam proceeded to the sing a duet where you broke out your singing skills. Together, you two sang your heart out to the cheesiest love song that ever existed, I Knew I loved You by Savage garden.

       His eyes twinkled under the stage’s lighting as your heart skipped a beat.

      _“I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life,”_ he sang with his deep yet comforitng voice.

      _“I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.”_ singing that one line to him was probably one of your life-long dreams.

       You related so much to the chorus’s lines. Sam Winchester was your dream guy and he was definitely worth the wait.

  
       Right before the song ended, Sam’s face was barely one inch from yours. You tried your best to resist your urge to kiss him, but it seemed like you couldn’t. You leaned forward for a kiss, but Sam moved back a step. Only God knew about how much you wanted to kiss him right then and there.

       After some time, you have already taken about 5 shots of tequila and Sam has refused to drink at all except for his girly little cocktail. The alcohol started kicking in and your vision started to get mixed up and you start feeling giddy which made you act childish. The world around you spun yet you still wanted to sing another song.

       “I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!!” you sing out loud as you look at a man with long silky hair.

       After you sang another song you screamed ‘GOOOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!’ and when you tried taking a step down from the stage, you tripped and Sam caught you just before you landed face flat on the floor. You started to notice how amazingly gorgeous his eyes are. They looked like the whole universe was compacted into one fine being.

       “Woah, you’ve had a lot to drink. I think we should head back to the bunker,” Sam said.

       “NO!” you protested in a childish manner.

       “Come on, it’s already 12 am and I think you should go to bed.” Sam advised as he tried to get you back on your feet again.

       “I want something to eat. Let’s go to. . . TACO BELL! I want tacos. Nomnomnomnom,”

       “Okay, we’ll go to taco bell, but after that we’re going back to the bunker, alright?”

       You were so focused on his handsome face that you didn’t even hear a word he said. You just nodded along and pretended you understood what he was saying.

* * *

       “We got your taco. Are you happy now?” Sam asked

       “All good,” you said very faintly. "Can we go back to the bunker now?" You asked as you yawned, nearly passing out.

       "Sure," Sam said, smiling as if he were fascinated by how you were when you are drunk.

       You started to walk to the impala when suddenly you felt so light-headed and nauseous. You ran to the back of dimmed alley where there was a garbage can and puked all over it, getting some of the icky goo on your blouse. Sam ran to you as quickly as he could to help you out. He pulled back your hair and patted your back so that you could vomit properly.

* * *

 

       Once you have arrived at the bunker, Sam picked you up, bridal style and carried you all the way to your bedroom. Sam noticed how you had some vomit on your shirt so he tried changing your clothes for you since you were too drunk to do so. He tried lifting your shirt, but you slapped his hands and scolded him.

       "No!" you barked

       To which he replied "Come on, Y/N. You have puke all over your shirt. I have to change your shirt."

       "Bro, I have a boyfriend. We can't do that sort of stuff. That's cheating and besides, I love him very, very much." you acknowledged

       "Oh really?" Sam asks with surprise and fascination. "And who might that be?"

       "You mean his name? His name is Sam Winchester."

       Sam chuckled at your reply and thought about how cute it was that you couldn't even recognize him.

      "I just need to change your shirt, that's all. Nothing more. Just promise you won't tell this Sam Winchester, okay?"

       "Okay" you said as you nodded.

       He then changed your shirt and now you were wearing one of his pajama shirts with an adorable plaid print on it.

       "Goodnight, Y/N," Sam whispered as he turned off the lights and gave you a quick peck on the cheeks.

       "Goodnight," you replied, yawning and mutter, "goodnight my Sammy. I love you."

* * *

 

       The sun was blaring through the blinds on your window and that's when you noticed that it was already 11am. All the memories from last night just started coming back to you and you felt so pathetic and embarrassed. You cupped your hands to your face to let everything sink in.

       "Breakfast milady?" Sam said as he brought in a plate with an Elvis Burger and a hot cup of coffee.

       "Ugh, do you have to speak so loudly?" you asked, frowning, “thanks for breakfast”

       He apologized and started to stare at you with a huge grin on his face.

       "So do you remember anything from last night?" he asked

       "Unfortunately, I remember everything, and none of this will ever happen again. I promise you that," you said, seeming determined and confident.

       "Never again? Really?" He asked, hinting that there was a very high chance that it would happen again.

       "Yes, never again."

       "So never again this?" he said and gave you another peck on the cheeks like he did last night.

       You paused and acted like you're thinking to give effect. "Hmm, I think I can make an exception."

       Sam laughed full-body at that and you two locked gazes. You leaned forward and so does he. Your lips met and you just knew that Sam Winchester was the one.


End file.
